


Little Secrets

by Ladadee195



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Foreplay, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn Watching, Secret Crush, Secret Past, Secrets, Sex Cam worker, Sex Toys, Technology, gay terminology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-01-13 16:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladadee195/pseuds/Ladadee195
Summary: Becoming obsessed with a amateur porn star is really not a good idea, but as Howard and Vince's friendship continues to disintegrate it becomes harder and harder for Howard to resist the anonymous young porn star's videos. Little does he know, the young man's identity isn't as mysterious as he thinks.





	1. No Shame

**Author's Note:**

> I'm baaaaack! This time with a saucy tale of secret pasts and porn, yay! Everyone loves that don't they?

Its starts innocently enough, or as innocent as browsing through a well known porn site can be. Which really, isn’t innocent at all. 

 

For all the things that bring Howard embarrassment and shame, this oddly enough is not one of them. Oh it used to, when he was young and curious and only 13. His mother’s disparaging words would play over and over again in his head whenever he chanced a glance at his father’s meager playboy collection.

 

_ “Horrible women, parading around like that for money, it’s atrocious. They have no shame” _

 

He never let her hateful words get to him, even though the thought of her finding him with even one picture was enough to make him panic to the point of tears. He never did a-mass a collection of his own, like some of the teenage boys did at school. He never saw the point really. At the time he had been more preoccupied with reading all those big dusty books in the library then passing around this month's centerfold. He was an intellectual, a boy -a man- of art and literature. Real literature, thank you very much, yes he knew there were articles in playboy. 

 

But a man has needs, and if you aren’t lucky enough to find a lovely young lady there's only so much you can do. It’s most likely why the act of self love never worried him all that much. It was something that needed doing, a job, a habit by now. 

 

So no, he wasn’t embarrassed. Especially not now at the the age of...well never mind that. Point is, he wasn’t embarrassed. Not of the act and certainly not while scrolling through countless videos on Pornhub. He rarely actually watched any. Most were to fake for him, to manufactured to aid him. Others, the “amateurs”, while blessedly real were slightly on the disgusting side. It was hard to find a good medium. He wouldn’t call himself a connoisseur, that would be ridiculous, but he had been browsing the site long enough to know what worked and what didn’t work. 

 

Another thing that never quite embarrassed him were the amount of gay men. If the video was good, he didn’t discriminate. He hadn’t been lying that night he told Vince he might go gay. It was impossible not to get swept up in a well made passionate sex scene. No matter the gender. He wasn’t sure if HE could attempt the same acts as the muscular and often times tattooed young men did. But he appreciated their passion, and general attractiveness if nothing else.

 

On the other hand, the women. Usually long haired with fake breasts made him cringe. The realistic looking ones were better and oftentimes made him more curious than aroused. It made sense, being a self-confessed/outed virgin to be a little curious. An even though he knew he shouldn’t take direction from porn videos he figured he had enough to go on if he ever did find a lovely lady all his own. An he was sure, given enough time that he would -eventually. He supposed one would consider him bisexual. That was the word Vince used, and he was sure it was the correct one, though he wasn’t really sure what else would work. He enjoyed both the males and females on the site, that was enough for him. 

 

So, yes it started innocently enough. He hadn’t even been looking for anything particular to get off on. He was bored, it was a quiet night in the flat, and he was alone once again with his thoughts. His laptop was open on the soft cream colored duvet of his bed, there was a fresh cup of tea on his bedside table, and a jazz record played softly in the background. All in all it was the perfect night. No one would be home for at least another 24 hours. Naboo and Bollo, off again to some shaman retreat for the hundredth time. And Vince, on another weekend long party binge. Sure he missed the other man, more so now then usual with their relationship being as strained as it was. But he got by just fine, thank you very much sir.

 

He had found his way to the verified amateurs section of the site, and had subsequently managed to go back far enough that the videos were a few years old. Most of them were all the same, pretty big chested girls and their muscular hung boyfriends. Or it was all videos where the camera was pointed directly at the persons less than impressive genitals. He skipped most of them as he normally did until one in particular caught his eye. 

__

The video thumbnail depicted a skinny, half-naked, hairless body that was positioned on their knees directly in-front of the camera, everything below their chest on display. Almost blindingly pale against a black backdrop, they were beautiful whoever they were. They were undoubtedly male though, if the bulge in their neon pink pants were anything to go by. Thigh high fishnet stockings covered his legs where his hands rested in a traditional submissive pose. 

 

_ “Femboy twink bares all and jerks off for camera”   _ the description said. 

 

Howard stared at the video for a long time, debating on clicking the link. He couldn’t deny that it was appealing. He wasn’t really sure what being a twink entailed but he had seen a few other videos with that summary, he couldn’t explain it but it seemed he had a type. Without thinking more on the whys, he clicked on the link. As he waited for the video to load, he checked the specs. 7 years old, more than million likes. It must have been a popular video. 

 

LittleDeath was the username.  

 

The video loaded and when he pushed play the expected Pornhub logo played for a few second before the video began proper. At first it was a blank screen, and then it faded to color to reveal the same skinny body from the thumbnail, only now he was moving. The boys nails were painted the same color as his pants and he was running his fingers over his stomach and up to his chest before caressing back down over his thighs. Increasing the volume to a reasonable level, Howard sat back to watch. For a long while there was no sound above the simple intake and exhale of breath. He could barely hear the rough sound of skin on skin when those hands roved over the pale unblemished flesh.There wasn’t even any music playing. It was cheap, simple, and amazingly arousing. Howard could already feel his adrenaline spiking and he found himself getting hard in his trousers, which surprised him slightly. It usually took much longer then this to gain a reaction from him. 

 

Shifting slightly on the duvet, Howard -without removing his gaze from screen- slowly unbuttoned his trousers to relieve some pressure. The man -boy?- on screen continued to run this hands up and down his torso, along his thighs and then slowly over the growing bulge in his hot pink pants. With each slow caress of his body, his breathing would speed up until he was moaning high pitched sighs that sounded more feminine than masculine. It didn’t matter to Howard. Each moan went straight to his dick, hardening it further until the bulge was obvious. Pressing down with the heel of his hand he let out a moan of his own but didn’t take himself out just yet. He was waiting, waiting until the boy on the screen did it first. 

 

It only took another few minutes for the boy on the screen to reveal himself and start stroking his long uncut cock. The tip, poking out past the foreskin, was red and shiny and Howard realized he very much would like to find out how it tasted. Surprised at his own neediness, he reached across the space, squeezed a good amount of lotion onto his hand and copied the boy’s movements. Badly stifling a moan at how good it felt in that moment. 

 

The boy was on full display now. His cock and and dusky balls pulled out past the pink pants, the elastic stretched to the side obscenely. He was panting and moaning in abandon as his clever fingers raced along the length of his member. Teasing out percum from the head and smearing it down the shaft for extra glide. The whole thing was ridiculously hot and Howard couldn’t stop himself mirroring the movements if he wanted to. He suddenly felt another jolt of lust when the boy on screen arched his back, thrusting his hips forward towards the camera as he lost himself to the act. Speeding up his own smooth and steady strokes he watched in fascination as the boy’s whole body seemed to shake and twitch just before he let out a loud sob and came with a spurt. Ropes of pearly liquid leaked from the red tip and collected on his fist as he slowed his frantic pace. 

 

He was still slowly fisting his dick on screen when Howard gasped and came as well. It was sudden and powerful and left him reeling. He hadn’t even realized he was going to until he did. Looking up, he found the video blank. It had stopped midway through his orgasm. Ignoring the laptop for the moment, he reached towards his bedside table and snagged a few tissues. It would do for now, he thought grimacing as he cleaned his hand as well as he could, but he would have to have a shower later. He was surprisingly sweaty in temperate atmosphere of his small bedroom. Apparently he had gotten more worked up over the simple video then he thought.      

 

Finally looking back at the screen he contemplated the video for a second. It truly was a simple, video. Nothing fancy, nothing fake, just a boy -hopefully legal- pleasuring himself for the whole world to see, if they wished. An yet, he had never achieved an orgasm that fast or intense before from any other video on the site. It left him more curious then when he began. So, without further thought he clicked the username. A second later, more of LittleDeath’s videos were displayed. Along with links to things like; Subscribe, add friend, and send tip. The top of the page featured a header picture of male model with sharp cheekbones and dark eyes looking into the camera. Next to the header was a small picture of the boy from the video, still only showing his body from the waist down. It was clear the boy was shy, none of the videos looked as if he were interested in showing his face and his about section was depressingly light on information. His gender, obviously was male. His age was listed as 18. There were no stats for height, weight, or birthday. His relationship status was set as single, and he had listed himself as bisexual. Curiously, place of birth was left blank, but he had listed his current city as London.

 

He had just over 7 thousand subscribers, and 5.1 million video views. Popular indeed.

 

The small informative paragraph was just as depressingly light as the rest. 

 

“ _If I made you cum, think about giving me a tip! Every penny counts. The more money you send the more videos I’ll make_ ” 

 

It was almost embarrassingly pathetic. Obviously this boy, this LittleDeath _ ,  _ was just a broke college kid in need of some extra cash and had no shame. 

 

Still, he was unbearably beautiful and achingly arousing. An he did in-fact make Howard cum, so a tip was the least he could do. Though he had never done it before. An he wasn’t sure if he should start now. He was deeply debating the decision when he heard the front door slam, making him jump and snap the laptop shut. He righted his clothing as quick as possible before standing just in time for Vince to call out from the front room.  

 

“Howard!?”

 

Scowling, Howard made sure his clothing were in the right order so as to look like he HADN’T just been having a wank, grabbed the now cold cup of tea, and left the bedroom. 

 

“Your home early” he commented as he passed the younger man on his way to the sink to toss the amber liquid down the drain. He would have to make a new cup.   

 

“Wasn’t feeling it” Vince replied as he threw his purple boa onto the couch and joined Howard in the kitchen. For once he as dressed down, if he didn’t count the boa of course. He had on a ripped up blue t-shirt that seemed to be tied back together up the sides, leaving windows of pale flesh on display. His regular skinny jeans featured purposely made rough patches and cuts with frayed edges. On his belt a large belt buckle featured the words Rock’N’Roll squeezed onto it in such a thin red letters it was hard to read. His boots, oddly enough were black and subtle. Howard wasn’t sure if the outfit could be considered anything but garbage fodder, but he wouldn’t mention it. If it worked for the younger man it worked. He DID look good in it. It was just Howard didn’t understand why people went around in ripped up ruined clothing on purpose. 

 

“Thats a shame” he replied, reheating the kettle and getting a fresh tea bag from the cupboard. Turning, he didn’t need to ask if the other man wanted a cup before Vince was nodding in response. He set about making two cups, one with 5 spoonfuls of sugar and honey and the other with only one spoonful of sugar and lemon. Once finished he brought the younger man his cup and sat at the table with a sigh. They were both silent as they waited for the tea to cool enough to drink. That didn’t stop them of course from glancing at the other when one wasn’t looking. Howard thought about asking why Vince hadn’t been interested in the party but let the thought go as soon as it arrived. Vince probably wouldn’t tell him anyway. 

 

“Whatcha you been doing all alone?” Vince asked out of the blue. As if he had the same thought that Howard did, but had actually acted on it instead. 

 

“What?” Howard replied, suddenly worried that the younger man new about his website history. He probably did the little tit. It didn’t matter how many times Howard changed the password on his laptop, Vince always got in. 

 

Vince grinned and drank from the cup with a giggle. “Probably just listenin to boring jazz records and catching up on global explorer yeah?” Howard wasn’t sure if the suggestion was an offered out to the question, or if Vince was just taking the piss again. Howard decided to take the offer anyway. It was a better answer then what he had been doing. He nodded and drank from his own cup. The tea was still too hot and burned all the way down his throat but at least it saved him from actually having to answer. Vince sighed and drained his cup before standing. “Then I’ll let you get back to it, didn’t mean to disturb your quiet time” he said with a grin and wink. Howard didn’t get a chance to reply before Vince was shutting the door to his own room with a quiet click.

 

He sat thinking for a long time after, well past his normal bedtime. He was confused. Confused and angry by Vince’s behavior. Which admittedly wasn’t uncommon. The younger man had been confusing Howard since they met as preteens, riling him up until he didn’t know which way was up anymore. He was also confused at the direction they’re friendship had taken recently, and he was confused at his reaction to the video on Pornhub. He didn’t like being confused, specially by Vince. Self confessed Confuser. But mostly he didn’t like being confused by his own emotions and actions. That was what scared him the most. Feeling tired and worn and just a little disappointed in how the night had ended he retired back to his bedroom. 

 

His laptop sat, undisturbed on his duvet where he had left it in his haste to hide his behavior. The used, crumpled up tissues sat next to it as a reminded of the deeds that had transpired an hour earlier. Even the bottle of lotion he had used made him feel slightly uncomfortable. Which wasn’t fair, he had never felt this way before. He WASN’T embarrassed. He hadn’t been at least, not until tonight. Not until that...that video. Not until he had found LittleDeath’s account, and then suddenly it was different. It wasn’t JUST a habit anymore really, It was intent. Because like it or not he intended to watch the rest of LittleDeath’s videos. 

 

Opening the laptop, he typed in the password and was sent straight back to the website and LittleDeath’s account. Scrolling up he did the one thing he told himself he wouldn’t do. He made an account. 


	2. Deviant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howard's "habit" grows little by little, it definitely has NOTHING to do with Vince, truly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooof! the outpouring of positive comments and excitement for this fic is outstanding! I'm glad everyone enjoyed the first chapter. I hope this one brings you even more joy ;)

The rest of the weekend goes better than Howard expects, more or less. With Vince home for most of the weekend, they end up spending a lot of it together. Well, not together per-say. More in the same room doing their own things. The conversation however never falters or goes awkward, which Howard is relieved by. They’ve still got the double act magic that has followed them from youth, and it’s never more obvious than Saturday afternoon in the Nabootique.

 

First there had been a heated debate on the proper way to display the antique Xooberon collection of snow-globes that Naboo insisted on selling. Vince thought they were genius and spent a long time shaking the globes upside down and then watching the snow inside twirl and dance with a delighted smile. He thought they should be be randomly stacked in the window for people to see. Howard refused to touch them, thinking perhaps they were a not so clever way to peddle alien drugs to the people of London. He wanted to place them near the back of the shop, maybe in a cabinet. This debate led to a crimp about the snow-globes, which sent them both into a fit of giggles and laughter that kept them a-float with happiness for a long time after. 

 

That was until they actually had a customer, then things went south fast. It had been a lovely lady, curious about the strange snow-globes stacked in the window. She had been bubbly and pretty, with a round face and brunette curls. At first Howard had stepped up and tried in vain to direct her away from the globes and towards the collection of jazz records, lovingly arranged on the rack by the counter. All his well practice charm fell flat and soon a confused frown was gracing her features. He never understood why or how that happened, he was only being nice. 

 

Vince, predictable swooped in and with nothing but a smile and a hair floof sold her five of the globes. Not even the younger man’s brilliant smile could put off Howard’s glare. 

 

“Wot?” Vince asked as if he didn’t know. He stepped away from Howard and made his way to the barber chair by the door. 

 

“I was about to make a sale there little man, then you came and distracted her with those stupid snow globes” he blamed crossly, knowing that he really hadn’t been about to make a sale. It wasn’t about the sale anyway. She had been a nice lovely lady. After some conversation he had planned on asking for her number, or at least a name. Anything to make him feel like he was getting somewhere with the opposite sex.

 

“As if, you were getting nowhere” Vince said as if reading Howard's mind. “I saw the look on her face when you mentioned your dusty jazz records. She was well freaked out. Besides she asked about the snow-globes first, or did you miss that?” Vince asked with a small smile that looked as if he were making fun of Howard again. 

 

“An what’s that supposed to mean?” Howard ask, turning away towards his records and rearranging them. Maybe if the more colorful ones were on top they would turn some heads? 

 

“You were staring at her Howard! You can’t just stare at them and expect them to be interested” Vince stated, crossing his legs matter of factually.    
  
Howard felt himself flush in embarrassment. It wasn’t as if he thought that was how it worked, he just never could think of what to say. Not when it mattered anyway. Turning back to the other man he fixed him with a disbelieving look. 

 

“Oh and I suppose your way is better is it?”   
  
“Yeah!”

 

“Yeah, well some of us don’t need all the fripperies and tricks, acting like a tart all night. Real men get women by being sauve and gentlemanly” 

 

“Is that what you were doing? Because it was well creepy. Where have you been getting these ideas from anyway?” Vince asked. “Because you know you shouldn’t believe everything you see on internet” He grinned cheekily, a gold booted foot bouncing and swinging merrily, obviously delighted with himself for being able to tease Howard once again about his browser history. 

 

“You’ve better not been on my computer again Vince”    
  
“I haven’t! Why are you always blaming me for anyway?” 

 

“Because I know you’ve seen my...my browser history” He replied knowing that the embarrassing red flush had only deepened. 

 

Vince rolled his eyes and swung out of his chair to approach the counter. “Look Howard, everyone watches porn every once in a while, its human nature innit? Just try not to believe what all them girls in the videos say and do okay? Warps your mind tank. An if you must know, I haven’t been able to figure out your password for a month” he admitted looking dejected. 

 

The admission and advice surprised Howard for a second. He knew perfectly well that most of the porn on the internet was fake and scripted. That wasn’t the issue here. He had been afraid that Vince had seen his recent history. For some reason he didn’t want the younger man to know about his curious leap into the gay depths of Pornhub. Something about Vince knowing made Howard tense and anxious. Hadn’t Vince been the one to rebuke the idea of Howard being gay? What would he think if he knew Howard not only enjoyed the idea but had eagerly and with great pleasure rubbed one out to more videos then he could count. An what would he say about LittleDeath’s videos? It was all to uncertain, and if Vince assumed that Howard kept to the straight and narrow he wasn’t about to correct him.  

 

“I’ll remember that little man, and I’d appreciate it if you didn’t try and break into my computer again”  

 

“Aww but where's the fun in that! How else am I suppose to change your info on all your jazz lover websites?” Vince giggled and ducked a half-hearted swat from Howard.    
  
“You better be lying!” he hissed, knowing that as soon as he could he would checking those websites just to be sure.   
  
“Hmm I might be, I might not be” Vince teased, backing away from the counter with a grin that could only be described as mischievously evil. “Anyway, I’ve got plans with some mates so I’ll catch you later yeah?” he explained as he headed for the door. “Don’t wait up!” he called as the door closed behind him with a jingle. 

 

Howard didn’t even try to respond. Vince was always coming and going without warning and it was exhausting to watch. He didn’t understand why the younger man couldn’t just stay in the shop with him until closing time. Things had been going okay, hadn’t they? They had laughed and squabble over the snow-globes, then bantered venomously with each other about the snow-globe girl. It wasn’t as if it had been a fight, but it left Howard feeling drained and sad all the same once it was over. One minute they were best of friends and the next strangers. An Howard wasn’t sure what to do or even if things needed fixing. 

 

A few hours later, he closed the shop by himself as always and then went about preparing dinner as if on autopilot. An when he went to bed that night, instead of dwelling on Vince and the odd turn their friendship had taken his thoughts turned to those compelling videos on Pornhub. He had known without a doubt that he would return again and again to them. He didn’t know what that meant really. Either he was a deviant of some sort, obsessed with a nameless, faceless body or maybe probably more accurately he was just lonely. Whatever the case, he wasn’t going to let it bother him. To many things bothered him, and if he couldn’t have this one thing what could he have? 

 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX                   

 

Over the next week, Howard returned to the website and LittleDeath’s account multiple times. When ever he got the chance he found himself scrolling through the seemingly endless amount of videos. Realistically there were only about 19 videos, but there were a good number of photos. Each photo laid out just like the videos, except in some of the photos he was posed differently with different color pants and nail-varnish. At least he was consistent Howard thought with a wry grin as he scrolled through the pictures. It was Friday night again, and he sat in the front room with the computer open in his lap. It was a risky thing to attempt, everyone was home and if any of them happened to look over his shoulder they would know instantly what he was looking at. He had positioned himself in just the right way that they wouldn’t however. Back against the arm rest he faced the kitchen where Naboo and Bollo sat with a bubbling cauldron between them, and a heavy leather bound tomb in-front of them. Neither of them had so much as looked in his direction in the hour the had passed so he figured he was safe from their scrutiny. Vince was another matter. At the moment the younger man had commandeered complete use of the bathroom. It was Friday night and that meant another weekend long bid to see how long the trendy population of Camden could go on nothing but alcohol, drugs, and headache inducing music. The same music reverberated off the tiles and linoleum of the bathroom and out into the rest of the flat. Vince was singing along to the ridiculous lyrics as he got ready.

Howard smiled despite himself. He would never admit it to the younger man but he liked his singing voice, hell he just liked his voice in general. After so long together Howard hoped that there were things they generally liked about each other, otherwise what was the point of their friendship? What did they have besides history? He was so lost in thought he failed to notice Vince seating himself on the couch in-front of Howard until the other man was grabbing the laptop from him. With a gasp, he grabbed it back and snapped it shut.

  
“What are you doing?!” he exclaimed, holding the closed laptop close and hugging it to his chest. He had warned Vince not to touch it again. 

Vince laughed. “Alright jumpy Jerry! Don’t have a fit. I’ve been calling your name, you didn’t answer. Just kept staring at the computer like a zombie. Wanted to see what was so interesting”  

“Yes, well this is my private property Vince, I’ve told you that. You can’t just go around grabbing things that aren’t yours!.” he responded as he shuffled away from Vince as best he could. All he managed to do was squish himself into the arm rest. Long legs folded up close to his chest awkwardly.  

Vince gave him a look that clearly meant he knew exactly what Howard had been doing. “Wot ever Howard” then he grinned and stood. “Whatda think?” he asked with his arms out, putting himself on display.

 

Tonight like so many nights before the younger man was dressed up to go out in black leather pants that hugged his legs like a second skin. Gold boots, and shimmery top that glittered every color depending on how he moved. It was flashy and uncomfortable looking but Vince was grinning at him like he was on top of the world so Howard smiled back and uncurled from his squashed position.  

 

“Well it’s certainly a look, I hope no more crows follow you home this time” 

 

“Ugh me to that, that was a nightmare!” Vince responded with a shudder as he no doubt remember the flock of crows that had followed him home from the park one evening. Completely ignoring his pleas they had stalked Vince until he was forced to give up three necklace, two rings, and a pin. It had been a traumatic day for everyone involved. “You haven’t told me what you think though” he said fluffing his hair nervously. 

 

Howard wasn’t sure why his opinion mattered but he decided to humor Vince. Besides that anxious almost self-conscience look on the other mans face made his stomach flip flop with some sort of emotion he couldn’t name. “It suits you little man, but everything suits you” He said, mentally scolding himself. Why couldn’t he just give the compliment without adding something more? At least he wasn’t lying. Vince did look incredibly good. His hair, as always was back-combed and root-boosted to perfection and what makeup he did have one made him look more otherworldly then usual. 

 

Vince grinned and took Howard’s words as a compliment. “Thanks Howard” he replied turning to leave. “Oh and, take a break from that thing alright?” he suggested, pointing at the laptop in Howard’s arms. “I don’t like that those girls you stare at get more attention than me.” Then he was off, down the stairs and out the door. 

 

Scowling at the younger man’s cheek, he opened his laptop again and continued to scroll through the website. Not just LittleDeath’s account but others as well. He waited until Naboo and Bollo retired to their room, to stoned to be much use to anyone, before he hid himself away in his own room to continue to his exploration.

 

So far, he’d watched three of the amateur's videos, each was just like the other but he couldn’t seem to stop. Something about the faceless young man called to Howard. Something he couldn’t pin down, but it felt right so he didn’t try. He simply got an account and continued on. Now that he was alone and the flat quiet once again he clicked on the 4th video down and sat back. 

 

As the video started he expected to see the young man on his knees again in the same submissive pose. But when the video faded from black he was met with an empty space and the same black backdrop. For a moment he was confused until the familiar fishnet clad legs stepped into view. Howard watched as the young man, now in a pair of silky blue pants, knelt before the camera. He was already hard, there was a distinct wet spot on the pants and when he stroked himself through the material he let out a high pitched moan that proved how worked up he already was. This was going to be good, Howard thought, fully removing his trousers and shirt until he was in his vest and pants. 

 

The young man’s nails were painted black this time, they gleamed under the light as he used them to tease up and down the trapped length. All the while sighing and letting out tiny gasps of pleasure. Howard kneaded and squeezed at his own swelling length. As always, he waited for the young man to expose himself before he did anything. 

 

He didn’t have to wait long.  

 

Instead of pulling the blue pants to the side as he had done before the young man rose up and discarded them all together. They were still around his ankles when he sat back down. Now his hip bones and creamy skin were displayed. His rock hard length twitched against his stomach. Howard copied the movement, removing his pants and kicking them to floor as he watched the other man stroke his length with slick fingers. At first he was slow, teasing every sensation out, prolonging the pleasure until he was letting out desperate whines. 

 

Those sounds drove Howard to stroke himself faster, completely forgoing his usual slow method. It amazed him how each video was better then the next. The young man on screen wasn’t even doing anything extraordinary either, but somehow the heady pleasure he exuded made Howard hotter than anything before. Then, as if by magic, the young man on the screen sped up his strokes too. His breathing had escalated, and he was moaning unabashedly. His skinny hips thrust backward and forward, fucking up into his tight fist. 

 

“Yes! Yes!” the young man on screen gasped, all high pitched and breathy, before he was cumming in long spurts onto the floor beneath him. Almost at the same time Howard came as well. He grunted as his orgasm pulsed through him. His cum leaked onto his hand, slicking the still twitching flesh beneath, creating a lewd squelching sound that made him moan softly to hear. He never took his eyes off the video though, the young man was still gently fondling is softening length and messaging his balls as he came down from the orgasmic high. Letting go of his now soft member, Howard watched the young man lean forward and shut off the camera.

 

For a split second, Howard could see soft tendrils of blond hair barely skirting pale shoulders before the video went black and stopped. He blinked at the new information, the boy was blonde. It didn’t really matter but after staring at the videos and pictures for so long Howard had been dying to know what existed above that skinny chest. He smiled to himself, and cleaned up. 

 

Afterwards he clicked back to LittleDeath’s account. The yellow link saying ‘Send a Tip’ gleamed at him. Without much thought, he clicked it and quickly filled out the information required. The the other man deserved it. 

 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 

Meanwhile…   
  
On the other side of town, a party was in full swing. The music was loud, and the noise from the party goers was almost deafening. Drinks and other paraphernalia lined the counters and crowded the tables. Sitting on the full coffee table, a cell phone with a gold glitter case and pink V on it chimed to life. No one heard it.

 

An email had come through.  

 

_ “subject: Pornhub: A tip has been sent to your account”   _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the plot thickens!! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are lovely things to behold, don't you agree?


	3. Incorrigible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vince makes a surprising and arousing discovery while Howard is still a deviant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bam! chapter 3 coming at ya! 
> 
> I LOVED writing this! and I really hope everyone enjoys reading it!

Unlike the previous weekend, Howard didn’t see Vince again until the following Monday morning. An even then he only caught a brief glimpse of the other man when he peeked into the younger man’s room. Almost immediately the smell of hairspray and perfume assaulted his senses, making him want to sneeze. It was dark in the room, and Howard could barely make out the shape cocooned in the double sized bed.  He watched the dark lump for a moment as he rubbed sleep from his eyes, well at least the little tart made it home in once peace and alone, he hoped. He didn’t expect to see Vince again until that afternoon so he didn’t bother trying to wake him.

 

After going about his morning routine and making a stop at the bathroom he made his way into the kitchen for some sort of breakfast. He had to open the shop in an hour so something light would have to do. He made tea and toast and sat the table, hoping to wake up more before going downstairs. He tried not to, but his thoughts quickly gave him an unwanted recap of the the weekend.

 

He was definitely a deviant.

 

Of the worst kind! 

 

Okay, well maybe not the WORST kind but his behavior over the last two days left him appalled. 

 

Still feeling the sting of Vince’s off and on again absence he had returned to Pornhub on Saturday night and over the course of the day watched the rest of the videos on LittleDeath’s account. The odd thing was he barely touched himself. Sure maybe the first time he had, that was natural. The other few times however, he didn’t even attempt it. To lost in watching the young man on screen loose himself to his own pleasure time and time again until quiet suddenly he realized that there were no more videos to watch. 

 

He had embarrassingly been distraught and briefly thought to contact the young man and ask if there was to be more content, but then thought better. All the videos were dated so old that Howard realized the young man had most likely abandoned the account all together. There were no streams, and no more pictures. All there was left were 4 premium content videos that required payment to watch. He was stumped. Sending a tip was one thing but paying 10 euros for premium content was another. 

 

On one hand, there were 4 more probably more enticing and arousing videos to watch. Maybe with the young man’s face in them. On the other, if he paid for premium content the young man would surely be notified. But wasn’t that the whole point of these things? LittleDeath wanted to be paid. He had been torn for a few hours before giving in a paying for one video.  

 

That had been last night, and he had finally gone to sleep later than usual because of the decision.

 

Carefully sipping his tea, he recalled the video in its entirety. 

 

It had started simply enough, just as the others had done, and much to his dismay the young man still refused to show his face. He quickly forgot that fact however when he realized the other man wasn’t wearing the familiar fishnet stockings or colorful pants. In each video, a new color made an appearance, but now, nothing, just bare milky white skin. Not a blemish or stray hair to be found. Howard could remember staring in shock as the young man positioned himself in front of the camera just so, making sure everything was on display, not just his cock and balls but everything below that as well. If this is what he got with premium content Howard was in. 

 

What followed next left Howard breathless. He watched as the young man carefully applied lube to a rather large electric blue silicone dildo. Before probing it between his spread and glistening ass cheeks. The young man slowly and with ragged moans slipped the head of the dildo into his prepared hole until all but the flat base had disappeared. The young man was whining and keening at the apparent onslaught of pleasure he was experiencing. It didn’t take long for Howard to tease and knead at his growing hardness. This was the hottest video yet. The boy was actually fucking himself with the dildo. He kept up those long slow slides in and out, while he fisted at his erection with growing desperation until those slow thrusts became quicker and harder as his arousal peeked. The sound was obscene, the slick wet sound of the dildo thrusting. The quiet pants and moans of the young man as he jerked himself off. It was all to much and Howard came hard way before the other man did.  

 

It left him ample time to watch as the man on screen completely fell apart. His cock pulsed as his orgasm rocked through his skinny body. The dildo, left stationary in his hole, pulsed and moved with the eternal clench of muscles. Just watching the spectacle made Howard’s heart race. He had never witnessed something as intense and deeply personal and for minutes afterwards he wasn’t sure what he felt except the need to watch another. 

 

He truly was a deviant.

 

A pervert.

 

A creep.

 

An addict. 

 

He hadn’t watched another video. Instead, he put the computer aside and went to sleep. Now, the next morning, he was feeling the effects. 

 

With a disappointed shake of his head, he carefully cleaned and put away the tea cup then made his way downstairs so he could open for the day. He would deal with his sins later. 

 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 

(Vince’s POV)   
  
There was an annoying beeping coming from somewhere and he wasn’t sure where. At first he heard it in his dream, and then as he woke it became louder and more insistent until he literally couldn’t stay asleep any longer. 

 

With a groan Vince sat up in bed. His colorful blankets slipping from his naked shoulders to pool around his naked waist. He slept naked, it was more comfortable and it insured that he didn’t get to overheated at night. Scratching at his bedhead, he turned and squinted at the bedside clock/radio, ten fifteen in the morning. That couldn’t be right, he wasn’t meant to be up this early. When all the normal, boring people went to work and did their grocery shopping and things he didn’t know about. People like Howard got up at ten fifteen, not him. Yet he was, why was he awake?

 

_ Beep.beep.beep.beep.  _

 

Twisting and turning in bed he searched for the source of the noise until he found it. His phone, wedged rudely between the bed and the wall where he had tossed it the night before. The little light blinked at him, wanting his attention. With a yawn he turned it on, and flicked it open. He smiled tiredly at the picture that greeted him. 

 

It was of him and Howard. Taken a few months ago at Howard’s birthday party. They were both smiling, wrapped around each other in joy as they bounced in the bouncy castle. Vince had reeled Howard in close. So close that they had been pressed together while trying to remain upright long enough for Vince to take the picture. He had managed it, but just barely because the next moment they were on the ground. Laughing and giggling like idiots. It was a happy memory and Vince made the picture his background photo immediately. 

 

With a sigh he opened the drop down menu to see what the phone wanted from him. He had a few texts, all from friends and acquaintances, thanking him for coming out the last two nights to party. Complimenting him on his outfit or hair. An even some more risque texts from people offering themselves up like meat. He had no idea how so many people got his number but it might be time to change it. Along with the texts were a slew of instagram, twitter, and facebook posts all about the past weekend. He let them go for now, deciding to go through them at a later date. The last thing he checked was his emails. He rarely did this because it was boring and he never got anything interesting. He only had the email because most sites and apps needed one. 

 

As he scanned the list he felt his eyes droop as boredom took hold. That was until he noticed an email from a sender he hadn’t seen in a few years. His eyes widen as he read the subject.

 

“ _ Pornhub _ :  _ 10 euros have been sent to your account….”  _

 

Someone had paid for a premium content video on his account? That hadn’t happened in years. He hadn’t even been on the site in years, he didn’t really need to. Not with the amount of women and men throwing themselves at him at every given opportunity. An he certainly hadn’t needed to make any videos since graduating university. His amature pornstar history hadn’t crossed his mind in a long time and honestly the thought that someone was still willing to purchase one of his more indulgent videos made him blush like mad. 

 

With shaking fingers he clicked the email. 

 

The bright white screen made him wince in the darkness. Turning the brightness down he scrolled through the email. He recognized the video. The last one he made. the one with the blue dildo. The blue dildo that was at this very moment buried at the bottom of his overflowing closet. The purchase was dated as yesterday, at around 11-o'clock at night. Below that was the username of the account that bought the video.

 

_ JazzMaverick23  _

 

Vince reeled as recognition took hold.

 

Howard?

 

Howard had bought the video? 

 

HOWARD HAD SEEN HIS ACCOUNT!?

 

It took a long long moment for him to stop hyperventilating. An even when he finally got himself under control he still couldn't believe it. He never thought In a million years that Howard would find his account and videos. What was he even doing looking at men? As far as Vince knew Howard was straight as an arrow! But here was proof against that assumption. 

 

He quickly went to the site and logged into his account, only to find that Howard hadn’t only bought a premium video but had left multiple tips, liked at least every video and picture, and subscribed. Vince couldn’t wrap his mind around it. Howard had found his account. Howard LIKED his account. Had paid money to watch his videos. 

 

He was wide awake now and once he got over the shock and thought about it, the idea was very interesting. Howard, over the course of a week had seen every video and paid actual money for more. The idea wasn’t just interesting, it was arousing. So arousing that he realized he was on his way to an impressive erection. There was only one problem with the whole revelation. Howard undoubtedly had no clue that the amateur porn star he was so clearly smitten with was in fact his flatmate and best friend. There was nothing personal about it then was there? It was just a very strange coincidence. Howard had probably done the same thing with other accounts. Right? Clicking on the older man's account proved futile. It was marked as private. The only way to find out what Howard was up to would be to hack into his computer and check.

 

With a plan forming, Vince grinned and left the cocoon of his bedding to get dressed.

 

Once dressed. Well, dressed in the sense that he wasn't exposed. He crept from the confines of his room and tiptoed down the hallway on quiet bare feet. Inching the door to Howard’s room open he was hit with a gentle waif of cologne, old books, and tea. He hummed quietly in pleasure before slipping into the room and closing the door with a careful click. 

 

Standing in the doorway Vince surveyed the room with wide eyes. He had been in Howard's room plenty of times. With or without the man present. But every time he entered without permission a nervous thrill of excitement would flare brightly, making him giggle. 

 

Howard was down in the shop and wouldn't be leaving his post for quite a while still so Vince had plenty of time to find the laptop, and hack his way in. It had become a game for him almost. Howard would change the password and hide the device, and Vince found it every time. There were a few regular hiding spots and after checking them all Vince began his search anew. 

 

Apparently Howard was getting better at this because Vince couldn’t find it. Turning a circle in the small, neatly made room he thought as hard as his brain cell could. Where would Howard hide something he didn’t want Vince to find? He turned and spied a shelf in the corner of the room, packed to the gills with Howard's precious collection of jazz records. It was neat as a pin and most likely alphabetized. Grinning sly, he approached the shelf and after a brief moment spotted the slim laptop wedged between two record cases. He carefully gripped it and pulled it free. Smiling triumphantly he bounced over to Howard's neatly made bed and sat cross legged on the cream comforter. 

 

Opening the laptop he booted it up and was met with the welcome screen. A picture of a saxophone greeted him, accompanied with the password bar. Over the last few months Vince had tried maybe a hundred different passwords and always eventually got in. He hadn’t been lying when he told Howard he couldn’t figure it out this time. He sat for a while thinking. He knew Howard mostly likely had changed the password recently after their discussion, but to what was the question. He thought about Howard’s recently activity and smirked to himself.  

 

He typed _ JazzMavrick23 _ into the word bar and hit enter. Frowning when it didn’t go through, he sighed and sat back in thought. 

 

Maybe a different approach? 

 

_ Vincestayoutofmycomputer  _ didn’t work either. He didn’t expect it to really, it was too easy.

 

After a moment of more thought he smirked again, Howard was so weird sometimes.

 

_ LittleDeath  _ gave results. He grinned when the desktop loaded with a hum. 

 

“Lets see what you’ve been up to Mr. Moon” he muttered to himself as he opened the internet browser. It didn’t take much to find his recent activity. His normal browsing sites snuck in here and there. Facebook, Jazzlovers.com, youtube, about a dozen or so hits on Google maps, normal things. But just around eleven last night there was a huge chunk of Pornhub links. Clicking on one at random he was lead to the site itself. An when he clicked on the account link it went straight to still logged in account of  _ JazzMaverick23 _ . 

 

Much to his delight the only subscribed account was his own. The only tips Howard left were for Vince. Howard had focused solely on Vince’s account alone. Vince smiled happily as the rest of his plan came into focus. He didn’t know why Howard hadn’t told him. Maybe he was embarrassed and was expecting to keep it a secret. Maybe he was planning something? Or maybe his original assumptions were correct.    
  
Maybe Howard really didn’t know it had been Vince in these videos? 

 

Vince HAD gone to a lot of trouble to make sure he wasn’t recognizable. Shaved every bit of his body hair, hadn’t shown his face or hair, and even tried to mask his voice to sound girly. Anyone could have made the mistake, and Howard was oblivious at the worst of times. Still it said something that Howard was clearly obsessed with him and he didn’t even know it. It meant something deep, and Vince only knew one way to bring the whole thing crumbling down. Howard would be mad, but he would also be aroused -hopefully- and most likely even relieved that his obsession with an amateur porn star wasn’t all that bad. Yes, it would be risky and the idea sort of scared Vince, but he was going to make his intentions clear. He didn’t have all that much to lose and everything to gain.

 

So with those thoughts circling his mindtank, he carefully exited out of the internet browser, shut down the laptop, and replaced it where he found it. He did a once over of the room and found nothing out of place and no indication that he had been here at all. He left the room just as quiet as he came and snuck back to his own room to plan. 

 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX   
  
An hour or two later he descending the stairs to the Nabootique. Freshly showered, hair done and make up applied. Dressed in stacked black heels, his favorite pair of black low cut drainpipes, and a breezy see through lavender blouse that he neglected to wear a vest under. 

 

“Alright?” he greeted in his usual fashion. He didn’t want Howard knowing what he had done before the time was right. 

 

“Your later than usual Vince, what’s the excuse this time?” Howard said with a confused frown as he watched Vince sashay over to the barber chair and sit. Vince knew Howard was staring at him, at his choice of outfit. It wasn’t the most slutty of his outfits, not by a long shot, but his plan was about subtly at the moment. An he could do subtle if he wanted. 

 

“Huh?” Vince asked, playing dumb. It was hard to keep the delighted grin off his face. 

 

“Come on, why are you late?” 

 

It honestly hadn’t crossed his mind to come up with an excuse like he always did. He had been a little preoccupied.  

 

“Got distracted” he replied instead, shrugging. 

 

For a moment Howard watched him with uncertainty before sighing in defeat. 

 

“Fine, don’t tell me. But if I find out that you’ve been trying to get into my computer again I swear I’ll come at you. For real this time”

 

“I haven’t even been in that beige nightmare you call a bedroom, so how could I have gotten into your computer?” Vince lied, trying not to let Howard’s accusations and threats bother him. Howard had every reason to be mad about Vince’s past pranks but it still stung.  

 

“Ah! How do you know what color it is?”

 

“Because I’ve SEEN it before you berk! We live together. Jeeze you’re paranoid more than usual today” Vince said with a sneer he actually felt. Howard was in a bad mood and Vince didn’t know why. Abandoning his seat, he approached the counter. “Seriously, wots with you?” 

 

For a moment there was a tense silence and then Howard sighed and shook his head.

 

“Just had a late night and didn’t get much sleep is all. Sorry I snapped at you” He said looking miserable for a second before forcing an awkward smile. Vince frowned and watched him carefully. He knew exactly why Howard had gotten so little sleep but he wasn’t about to tease or taunt him about it. At least not yet. 

 

“It’s alright, you know you could’ve slept in like me right?”

 

“I have a duty as a shopkeeper to uphold Vince. I can’t lay about in bed all morning like you do”

 

The image that came to Vince’s mind at those words forced him to look away. Laying in bed with Howard had been one of those deep dark hidden desires that Vince only visited late at night. Something long cultivated, from their teenage years. He hadn’t thought of that particular desire in a while, not until today when the idea of possibly being with Howard became something real. 

 

“If you wanna know I wasn’t just laying in bed, at least not all morning” he replied once the inappropriate thoughts receded. Now was not the time. He had to wait and be patient. 

 

“Then what were you doing while you weren’t down here helping me? There's still stocktaking to do you know, I haven’t had a moments peace to do any of it” Howard said matter of factually, in that tone that was half parts both put upon and smug. It always managed to rile Vince up but he wasn’t going to let that happen, not today.    
  
“Look noisy nNancy, I don’t havefta tell you about every aspect of my life you know” he countered “You don’t tell ME everything YOU get up to” He knew it was a low blow but it served Howard right. 

 

He knew he definitely had hit a nerve when Howard tensed and flushed pink. For a moment he felt bad. He didn’t want to argue and and make each other feel bad. He wanted the complete opposite of that.

 

“What I do during my free time is my own business Vince, I wouldn’t expect you to understand the sort of intellectual pursuits I’ve got cooking up” 

 

Vince all but glared at the older man. He hated it when Howard made him feel stupid. On some level he knew Howard was acting out because Vince had embarrassed him. He also knew that Howard was lying, and being a hypocrite. It annoyed him. Not so much angered him, but annoyed him. He didn’t have it in him to be properly angry. He was still hopeful that his plans would work. It wasn’t every day that he had good plans, not for something this important. 

 

Pretending to be only mildly miffed and bored Vince rolled his eyes, grabbed up a random magazine from the pile on the counter and went back to his chair.

 

“Wotever, probably just reading those boring books and listening to mind melting jazz” he finally said. Howard didn’t respond but the silence that followed for the rest of the afternoon was just on the uncomfortable side of awkward. 

 

Still Vince stayed until it was time to close for the night. An when Howard began counting the cash in the register -probably about the same amount they started with that morning- Vince announced he was going out. He didn’t really have a place to be that night, it was Monday after all.

 

“Its Monday” Howard rightly guessed. 

 

“Yeah well, I’m a popular bloke Howard. The show doesn’t stop just cause its Monday” he replied with a smirk, a little bit smug at having said the last word, still a bit bitter about their words from earlier. He didn’t give Howard a chance to respond before he was leaving the shop. He’d come back some time later tonight to make sure that Howard predictably fell for his bait. As for right now, he still had 4 hours until Topshop closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suspense!
> 
> Your comments and kudos are lovely things, and I love you all, tootles.


	4. Basic Principals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howard has some basic principals to consider while Vince makes some bold moves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY!!? finally the 4th chapter is here, an guess what folks, it isn't over yet. So I hope you enjoy and will continue to enjoy my fanfic blunders until you're sick of me.

The rest of the evening seemed like a blur to Howard as he went through the motions of preparing dinner, washing up, and tidying the flat. His thoughts constantly turned towards Vince and their conversation from that afternoon. Why did they always end up throwing more insults at each other then the friendly teasing that use to fill every discussion? Perhaps he was being distant and just a bit standoffish, but Vince was being just as bad. Avoiding Howard when ever he could, going through his things, and generally being a brat. So really, they were both at fault and truthfully Howard wanted to set things right but he didn’t know what to say, just like always. So instead of doing the right thing he took the easy way out and returned to the internet, and PornHub. 

 

He knew on some level that this couldn’t be healthy. He already felt like a pervert for going as far as paying for it but it couldn’t be helped, he was much to deep now. He felt like he was giving up on his sanity somehow, if he even had any to begin with. Growing up with Vince, and being put through the amount of mental torture as he had gone through it was impossible to think he had any sanity left. 

 

Once the front room and kitchen were as clean as he could get them he retired to his room for the first time since he left it that morning. He paused when he entered and gazed at the small space. There were almost no indications that Vince had been in the space, none except for the lingering scent of hairspray and treachery. Walking over to his jazz collection he easily slipped the hidden laptop from the shelf and set it on his bed. Slipping off his shoes, he unbuttoned his cardigan and hung it over the back of his desk chair. Left in his trousers and roll-neck he got comfy on the bed and turned on the computer.    

 

Thankfully nothing seemed to have changed to his meticulously organized desktop. The last time Vince hacked into it he had rearranged all of the icons and downloaded about a dozen pictures of Gary Numan, Mick Jagger, and David Bowie each and then set those pictures to cycle through as his background picture. It had taken Howard a day and a half to figure out how to change it back. He was sure that if Vince had found and gotten into the computer he would’ve changed something, but he made sure that Vince would never figure out his password. So he felt safe enough to continue on with his evening.   

 

Opening the web browser he checked in on some other websites like Twitter, Facebook, and Instagram. He didn’t have any messages, or notification. Which was just as well, it wasn’t like he ever posted anything. He liked and made little comments on other people's posts but otherwise remained silent. In comparison, Vince took up most of his news feed and wall. Post after post. Filled with inane questions that the young man came up with on a daily basis. Questions he used to ask Howard once upon a time. There were events, fashion articles and ridiculous Buzzfeed clickbait quizzes as far as the eye could see. 

 

There were a multitude of bright blurry pictures, filled with happy smiling faces. Howard couldn’t make heads or tails out of them but the ones that he could he almost always found Vince. Drink in hand, arm around a girl or guy, looking for all the world like the happiest he had ever been. The pictures always made him equal parts sad and happy. Sad for the fact that Vince seemed to be pretty happy without him, like he didn't need Howard’s friendship any longer. 

 

When they were younger and smaller Vince had practically clung to Howard like a lifeline. He supposed it had been a by-product of being alone in the forest for so long and then coming to the city. As they got older Vince got better and better at being alone or on his own. But even at the zoo Vince stuck to him like glue. Now Howard barely saw the younger man for longer than 24 hours. 

 

He was also happy when he looked at those photos because it meant that Vince was happy. Just because he wasn't like that with Howard anymore didn’t mean anything. He pushed the thoughts aside before they could drown him in cold misery and closed Facebook.

 

Opening a new tab he loaded Pornhub. The first thing he noticed was a little red 1 at the top of page on the drop down menu. He frowned and clicked it. 

 

The 1 was now next to  _ subscriptions.  _

 

Almost immediately adrenaline flooded his body with excitement. That little red 1 could only mean one thing;  _ LittleDeath  _ posted new content!? 

 

For a moment he hesitated, the anticipation making his hand shake slightly on the mouse pad before he clicked it. It sent him to a new page, with a single video thumbnail that was blank. The title was simply;  _ For someone special. _ He frowned for a moment, maybe it had been a mistake or an accident? Deciding that he didn’t want to risk missing a new video he clicked it and let it load.    
  
The first thing he noticed when the young man finally came into view were tight black leather trousers, slung low on those beautiful skinny hips. He couldn’t see anything above the other man’s hips just yet but that was okay because deft fingers were unbuttoning and unzipping them until they could be pushed down strong thighs. It was clear how much time had passed between the last video and this one. Thick black hair covered the other man’s thighs where there hadn’t been any before and Howard found he wasn’t as put off by it as he thought he would be. He even liked it a bit better, it reminded him that the young man on screen was in-fact a boy. Once the trousers were as far down his legs as possible he got down on his knees in front of the the black backdrop, revealing the rest of his torso. The thick brownish black hair traveled up the other man’s stomach and onto his chest like a delightful little map. Howard’s attention was directed to the lacy pink knickers the young man was wearing as he messaged the already hard length beneath. 

 

Howard’s mouth went dry when the young man exposed himself with a hiss of pleasure. His erection, long and tinged a rosy pink, looked just as did the first time Howard saw it. Precum beaded the tip and then rolled down the shaft, making the other man gasp. The pre-cum collected in the silky brown pubic hair surrounding the base of the other man’s cock. Howard ached to taste it, to feel the springy hair. It was an erotic sight, and it only got better then the young man ran his fingers lightly over the twitching flesh with heavy breath.    
  
At this point Howard was doing the same. Slowing stroking his own erection with baited breath, every so often his breath would hitch when he reached the top. Thumbing the head he shifted and bit his lip, trying to keep quiet. He didn’t know when anyone would be back but he didn’t want to risk anyone hearing him, most of all Vince.

 

The young man on screen was now fisting his cock with slick fast paced strokes. Designed to bring him off fast and hard. Howard copied his movements just as always, heart beating fast in anticipation of release.The other man was thrusting his hips out towards the camera wantonly, unable to stop himself from doing so apparently. Howard’s breathing turned heavy and there was a rushing in his ears that blocked out all sound but the desperate whining and moaning of the other man. Then suddenly the sounds changed. Still breathing heavily the moaning stopped and the young man appeared calmer somehow. His rapid movements slowed but never completely stopped. Leaning forward slightly, the young man on screen moaned loudly and whispered something that Howard didn’t quite catch at first.

 

He caught it the second time and it brought him to an abrupt stop.

 

“Hoooward,” the other other man moaned.              

 

Howard gasped and released his erection as if burned. He stared in shock at the computer screen as the other man continued to stroke his member slowly, seductively, intently.    
  
“Hoooooward!” he moaned again. “God, want you so much big man, soooo much.” 

 

Howard’s eyes widen when he heard the familiar voice come through the speakers. 

 

“...what?” he murmured in shock. Erection completely forgotten as he watched the video in-front of him. 

 

It...it couldn’t be. But sure enough, there on the other man’s abdomen was the long thin burn scar that Howard had seen a thousand times before, had even helped heal at the time! How had he missed it?

 

“Vince?” he asked quietly. He watched enraptured as Vince gasped loudly and allowed himself to fall against the wall behind him so that he was now for the first time facing the camera head on. There was no doubt now that the young man Howard had been watching for the past two weeks was Vince. Those big beautiful mischievous blue eyes watched the camera with a gleam of lust as his hand slowly stroked his leaking cock. Without thinking Howard resumed his own movements. He couldn’t help it, Vince looked amazing laid back against the wall, head tipped back in pleasure as he slowly brought himself off. He never took his eyes off the camera though, Howard could tell and it was like the younger man was looking right at him through the computer screen. It never occurred to him in that moment to wonder why Vince was an amateur porn star. It was as if he already knew somehow, like if he had only paid attention in the beginning it would’ve been obvious. 

 

He watched as Vince sped up his strokes, letting out little sobs and moans that went straight to Howard’s dick, making it throb with painful pleasure. 

 

“Unf...oh- uh Howard,” Vince said shuddering every time his fist came up over the head of his erection. “You...your downstairs right now you know.” Howard gasped and let his pace speed up as well. His eyes felt heavy and he wanted to close them, to savor the feeling but he had to continue to watch the the video. Vince had done this while Howard was in shop this morning? The knowledge that this had happened, gone on right over his head was more than he could take, he was going to come soon he knew it. “O’ward,” Vince whimpered, his strokes fast and urgent while he shook almost violently. “Oh...I..I want you to come,” he gasped out as he arched his back and came with a sob. His release spilling over his hand and dick like a river. Howard followed right behind him, obeying the command with a groan. 

 

For a moment there was silence both in the bedroom and in the video. Howard watched as his best friend smiled happily at the camera, bit his lip and laughed. It wasn’t a cruel one, but a happy delirious one that Howard had heard before. After a satsuma fight or a well done crimp. It was fond and pleased and lovely. Then with a sigh Vince lent forward, blew a kiss to the camera, winked and was gone as the video ended. Howard stared at the blank screen before laying back against his pillows with a tired sigh.  He took a moment to clean up his mess, close the laptop and change for bed. The whole time his head ran a mile a minute. 

 

He couldn’t wrap his mind around what just happened, about what HAD been happening. What he had been doing for two weeks!! 

 

Vince, was LittleDeath. 

 

Vince was an amateur porn star? 

 

How had Howard not known? Did he really not know his best friend that well to not have noticed? His thoughts were racing like a wildfire. Like grains of rice in a funnel, far too many to catch, not enough time to process. He had so many questions and didn't even know where to start. The most pressing question was; Why? 

 

Why had Vince sacrificed his dignity and privacy like this? Surely not for the attention. Vince was vain as a peacock but Howard suspected that if it had been a simple case of attention seeking Vince would've shown his face. He was much to proud of his striking features to hide them away. 

 

Maybe it was a bet? As soon as he had the though he dismissed it. Vince wouldn’t lose a bet. 

 

Blackmail then? He dismissed that thought as well. No one hated Vince that much, not even Lance Dior. 

 

Howard racked his brain until suddenly he remembered his assumptions when he first found the account. A poor college student. The videos on the account were dated back a few years, just around the time Vince started at the zoo and gone to get his fashion degree. Howard could remember the conversation about it with clarity. 

 

_ “aw O’ward how am I meant to pay for this. It's like a thousand euros or somthin.”  _

 

_ “we'll figure it out little man.”  _

 

_ “Maybe I just shouldn't go. It ain't that important is it?”  _

 

_ “Don’t say that Vince. It is important, and anything important is worth doing. Even if it is a thousand euros.”  _

 

_ “yeah, but I don’t have that kind of money and neither do you so don't go thinking you can lend me any.”  _

 

_ “well...I do have some saved up..”  _

 

_ “Don’t bother alright. I'll figure it out, like you said. Anyway, I'm a gifted child. Just last week I stepped outside and found a note right there on the ground. I bet in a month I'll have it all paid off!”  _

 

The conversation had ended there and Howard hadn’t heard about Vince’s money problems again. In truth he had forgotten about it the next day. Maybe if he had been attentive he would've asked if Vince managed to find the money. Apparently he had, and then some. Howard truly would’ve lent Vince the money if the younger man had only asked. He knew Vince didn’t have traditional parents who saved up for years to send their only son to university like Howard’s parents had. It was shame that he squandered that gift by dropping out.

 

He wondered how Vince felt about it now, having this sort of past, this sort of secret. He obviously didn’t mind anymore. That video was public, it already had about a thousand or so views, and more upvotes than downvotes. Vince had even called Howard’s name. This was huge and Howard truly couldn’t process it all. He was tired and it was late. 

 

Sitting up, he yawned, turned off the lamp on his bedside table, and then snuggled under his cream duvet. He was asleep in a matter of minutes, dreaming of lacy red knickers and Vince’s blue eyes. 

 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 

The next morning Howard sat at the Nabootique counter with his laptop open in front of him, resolutely ignoring Pornhub and it's contents.  

 

He hadn’t seen Vince all morning, which wasn’t unusual of course but he felt relieved. He didn’t know what he would do once Vince decided to show up. How could he possibly go along as if everything was normal? He knew Vince would, and that irked him more then anything. 

 

Vince had made a bold move yesterday. The ball -as they said- was in his court. 

 

A ping sounded from the computer. A message appeared in the right hand corner of the screen. It was from Pornhub, his one and only subscription was about to start a live stream. 

 

Howard’s breath caught. 

 

A live stream? Now?

 

He dared not click the message, at least not while tending the shop. He couldn’t believe that Vince was at this moment about to host a live stream. He was going to do who knows what, right above his head. It was maddening, but more then that it sent a thrill through Howard. He knew he had a choice now. Either stay, tend the shop and ignore the message or follow through and confront Vince. He barely gave it anymore thought then that before he was slowly closing the laptop, locking the door, and turning the sign around. Naboo was out and wouldn’t even know. 

 

With little to no idea what he was actually doing. Howard, being as quiet as possible, made his way up the stairs to the flat. Then down the hallway to Vince’s bedroom door. He paused outside, making sure not to step out any creaky floorboards. Howard felt a surge of hesitancy at that moment, suddenly afraid to find out what exactly was going on behind the closed door.  

 

Taking a deep breath he knocked before he lost his nerve altogether. “Vince?” He called after receiving no answer. 

 

He heard a gasp of surprise. “H-Howard?”    
  
Rolling his eyes Howard sighed, “yes, who else would it be?” he asked. He didn’t get an answer so he frowned and continued on unabated. “Listen I think we need to talk,” he said, hoping that he sounded stern instead of nervous. 

 

“Ummm, I’m kinda busy,” Vince responded. “Why aren't you downstairs?”

 

That was a very good question and Howard couldn’t very well tell him, not while standing in the hallway, talking through a wood door. “Can I come in?” he asked, ignoring Vince’s question. He wasn’t going to have this conversation like this, no sir. 

 

“Look Howard, go back to the shop, we’ll talk later.” 

 

Howard sighed and lent against the door, hand hovering above the brass knob. “I don’t want to talk later, I want to talk now,” he said before grasping the knob and turning. He was surprised when it clicked open, he really thought Vince would’ve locked it. He heard a yelp and a muttered curse when the door inched open enough for him to slip through. He closed it behind him and surveyed the scene before him. The bedside lamp was the only light source besides the open laptop on the overflowing vanity. Vince stood before the bed, partially turned away so Howard could only see his slight profile. His outfit was familiar to Howard in the best way; Fishnets, pink pants, even pink nail varnish. 

 

As Howard approached him Vince finally turned to face him. His makeup was subtle but Howard appreciated the way the eyeliner made Vince’s eyes appear even bigger. His hair was sleek and shiny, but a bit naturally rumpled. Possibly from whatever he had been doing before Howard arrived. 

 

“I told you to go back to the shop, not come in without permission,” Vince said as he crossed his arms over his naked chest. He tired to look annoyed, but Howard -for once- saw through the act. There was only one reason Vince was doing this, and just knowing made it hard for Howard to remain serious enough to actually talk about it.   

 

“I told you I wanted to talk, this,” he said gesturing to Vince’s outfit “is important isn’t it?” 

 

“I don’t know is it?” Vince snapped. “I thought after the last video you’d…” he sighed and shifted his weight “...Do something.” He finished. 

 

“I am doing something,” Howard replied stepping closer, waiting to see what Vince would do. When there was no reply, he cautiously reached out and gently rested his hands on the other man’s exposed hips. He expected it to feel odd as he pulled Vince closer but it didn’t, all he felt was the other man’s breath on his jaw. That simple touch itself was exhilarating. Feeling Vince’s soft unblemished skin under his fingertips was an entirely new sensation, and when he lightly grazed enticing hipbones with his thumb he felt rather than heard Vince’s sudden inhale of breath.  

 

“I don’t really want to talk Howard.” Vince said watching him curiously.

 

“Me neither.” he replied, his focus was drawn to Vince’s slightly glossy lips, inches from his own. He recalled suddenly the way they felt on his and he had the desire then to feel it again. “I think I’m going to kiss you now,” he warned before tugging the other man close and sealing their mouths together. Howard heard Vince gasp and felt his hands cling to his shirt as the kiss deepend and grew in intensity until they were breathless with need. Howard’s hands gripped Vince’s hips and pulled him flush until he could feel the other man’s hardening length against his own. This caused them both to gasp into each other’s mouth and then laugh while pulling apart, but only a fraction. 

 

They hadn’t let each other go just yet. Howard was licking his lips, the taste of Vince’s lip gloss assaulted his taste buds but under that was something different, something he wanted more of. Vince was breathing heavily, head lowered a fraction so that all Howard could see was the way his fringe fell across his forehead. Vince’s fingers curled tight into the muted fabric of Howard’s shirt, using him like an anchor. 

 

Finally Vince lifted his head and regarded Howard worriedly, “Are you sure about this?” he asked quietly.        

 

“Course I am. That video you made for me was…” Howard shook his head at a loss for words “...amazing. All those videos were amazing and I’ve been dreaming about you for two weeks, and I didn’t even know it was you until last night.” 

 

“Your not upset?” 

 

“No, I’m a lot of things but not upset,” Howard said with a fond smile as he reached up and brushed Vince’s hair back a bit. “Curious, fascinated, excited because every time I watched one of those videos I desperately wanted to know that man in video. But it turns out I already did, I know everything about him.” He watched Vince smile happily. “Well not everything,” he continued, hands moving to brush the back of his hand over Vince’s abdomen so he could feel the trail of hair that led into the straining pants. It was easy to see the effect he was having on Vince. Just knowing he had done that only succeeded in arousing him further.

 

“What do you want to know?” Vince asked, slowly uncurling his hands and smoothing down the fabric of Howard’s shirt before running them hesitantly up his chest. The slight movement caused a low thrum of burning pleasure to shoot down his spine; making him groan. It took Howard a moment to compose himself. Vince’s fingers were moving over as much of him as he could, obviously thrilled with the opportunity to touch and feel all he liked. 

 

Clearing his throat, Howard wrapped his arms around Vince’s waist and pressed a small kiss to the other man’s temple. “Lots of things like; what it would feel like to hold you,” he said hugging Vince tight. He heard Vince let out a deep breath before wrapping his arms around Howard to return the hug. “What it would feel like to touch you, to feel your skin or your hair,” he continued as he broke the hug to run his hands back around Vince’s waist to run fingers through the trail of hair that he couldn’t seem to stop touching. He heard Vince giggle then gasp as Howard’s fingers trailed higher to run light fingertips over round nipples. 

 

He had Vince mewling in a matter of seconds, and when he moved on Vince groaned in disappointment. Howard smiled and returned the other man’s hips where he traced the edge of the pink pants, only slightly dipping underneath to feel warm smooth skin. He heard Vince’s breath speed up. “Wha-what else?” Vince asked, his voice cracking slightly. 

 

Howard didn’t answer right away, he was to preoccupied with slowly removing Vince’s pink pants. First he inched the pink pants down until the other man’s backside was revealed. Pale and tight, each a perfect handful. He proved this by running his hands over the soft globes and then cupping them, causing Vince to squeak in surprise but then moan softly. “I wondered what it would be like to touch you like this,” Howard responded finally as he moved his hands away from Vince’s backside to tease the front of the pink pants with a finger. “To touch and stroke that one part of yourself you deemed worthy to flaunt to the world.” He said as he pushed the pants down, gasping along with Vince as his pretty pink-tipped cock bobbed forward. 

 

“Oh O’ward what else? Keep talking?” Vince asked, his voice breathy just as it had been in his video and it made Howard smile to hear it it. He knew he was being a little forward. He was basically molesting his best friend, but he couldn’t stop. He finally had the object of his desires in-front of him, basically naked, and all for him. He couldn’t pass it up, not now - not ever. 

 

“You want to know what else I thought?” Howard asked in return as he wrapped a gentle hand around Vince’s length. It was warm and silky and it throbbed in his grasp. He had dreamed of nothing else but touching it since he first saw it and now that he was, he was overcome with every other thing he ever thought about doing while watching Vince’s videos. 

 

Vince shuddered in his hold and lent in close, face resting against Howard’s neck. His breath was warm and wet on the skin there.  “Wha-...what else?” Vince’s question was muffled but Howard heard him loud and clear. 

 

Leaning down slightly, Howard pressed kisses to Vince’s bare shoulder, then up his neck. Brushing aside hair, he kissed Vince’s exposed ear before whispering. “I wanted to know what being fucked by you would feel like.” He heard Vince gasp loudly and reached up to cling to his shirt again as his hips bucked up at the unexpected answer. Howard could tell that Vince was close so he let go and backed away slightly. 

 

Once Vince gained some composure he watched Howard with lidded eyes. “You mean that Howard?”  

 

“Every word. I’m not opposed to switching of course,” he answered with a smile. “If that's alright with you,” He added, worried that Vince might not be fully interested 

 

“It’s fine with me,” Vince replied shaking his head in amazement. “More than fine, its genius!” he exclaimed, letting the pink pants fall to his ankles. He discarded them and approached Howard, now entirely bare except for the fishnets. “You going to let me play with you right?” he asked pressing close, before slowly unbuttoning Howard’s shirt so he could then push it from the taller man’s shoulders. 

 

“If that’s what you want,” Howard replied, watching as Vince went to work on his trousers, unbuckling his belt first and then undoing the button and zipper with an excited grin.

 

“It’s all I’ve been able to think about since I found out what you’ve been watching,” Vince explained. Once Howard’s trousers were undone it took only a few seconds before Vince was palming and groping at Howard’s erection through his pants. They’re breathing sped up again as Howard let the amazing sensation wash over him. He let memories of those videos intermingle with the knowledge that Vince was actually touching him, was excited and eager to be with him. It was a heady mixture of lust and passion, and all Howard wanted to do was ravish the man in-front of him, or let Vince ravish him whichever came first. “I’m sorry I teased you about it before,” Vince said, abandoning Howard’s erection for a moment to reach up and drag him close for another deep kiss, which Howard returned wholeheartedly with a groan of approval. 

 

They were so caught up in the kiss that when Howard tried to pull Vince closer he overbalanced and ended up sprawling on the bed with Vince on top of him as they continued to snog. 

Laughing at the turn of events Vince moved to straddle Howard as their kiss deepend . Mouths opened wetly, and Howard couldn’t help the shudder that went down his spine as their tongues entwined. It was messier than Howard anticipated. Messier, and wetter, but it was hot and felt amazing. Every time Vince licked, sucked, or bit at his bottom lip an electric shock would rocket through his nerves. This distracted him enough that he failed to notice when Vince successfully removed his trousers and pants. It was a sudden shock to feel Vince’s soft gently hand around his member, it made him gasp and arch up which made Vince giggle slightly. 

 

Howard watched him with wide eyes as Vince made his way down to his groin. Vince’s skin was flushed, and a light sheen of sweat graced his neck and upper chest. Even his cheeks looked rosy, and there was a slight red patch on his upper lip that Howard realized was from his mustache. It made Howard laugh and Vince frowned up at him.

 

“Wots so funny?” Vince asked, tone curious but amused as he stroked his hand lightly over Howard’s length.

 

“You’re all red,” he answered with a strained moan, heading tipping back as Vince’s made slow circles around the tip. Spreading pre-cum down the shaft for a smooth glide.  Howard couldn’t take his eyes off the way Vince’s hand looked wrapped around his cock. The bright pink nail varnish stood out in the darkness of the room. It made Howard twitch and buck up slightly, wanting more.

 

“You should see yourself,” Vince replied before leaning down and licking the pearly drops of pre-cum that beaded at the top, lapping them away before they could spill down. Howard had a hard time keeping his gasps and moans quite every time he felt the warm wet glide of Vince’s tongue against the sensitive skin. He hadn’t really known what to expect when he first entered the bedroom, intent on facing the issue head on, but this wasn’t it. 

 

Not that he was complaining of course, the videos didn’t do this justice. Being here in the moment, feeling it, reveling in it. It was to much and not enough all at once. He wanted so much after so long denying and being denied.    

 

He felt Vince’s hands on inner and upper thighs, caressing and stroking the warm skin teasingly as his lips slipped half way down Howard’s straining erection. An when Howard inevitably thrust up Vince expertly and easily pulled away and pushed him back down. 

 

“Tsk tsk,” Vince sighed, continuing to stroke Howard, grip perfect and speed teasingly slow. Just enough to feel but not enough to get off on. “If you wanna get bummed, you gotta behave,” he whispered.

 

“Ugh Vince,” Howard groaned, writhing against the purple silk sheets under him that were bound to to stain and tear. “Don’t -ah- don’t talk like that!” 

 

“Why not? Didn’t you like my dirty talk during the videos?” 

 

Memories of the videos surfaced once again and they bought a fresh wave of arousal that made Howard gasp and squeeze his eyes shut. Letting the memories play over and over again combined with Vince’s slow strokes so unlike his own technique but just as good made Howard whine and strain towards the climax he desperately wanted. It was to far away, just out of reach. He wanted to scream and push Vince away to do it on his own, but he soon felt that wondrous wet suction again and decided against that selfish course of action. As a matter of fact, why was he letting Vince do all the touching again? 

 

Reaching down he wound his hands into Vince’s sleek styled hair. He didn’t get yelled at so he figured it was all right. He grinned and pulled just slightly, enough to let Vince know what he planned. Vince situated himself better and moaned around the cock in his mouth, letting saliva pool around his lips while he sucked making the most erotic sight Howard had ever seen. Despite the pornographic display there was none of the really obscene annoying noises that always accompanied a blowjob in the videos. All Howard could hear, along with his own groans were Vince’s small muffled moans and the shlick sound of saliva on skin. An when he thrust up on impulse because Vince sunk a little further down he heard the other man giggle. 

 

Coming up for air, Vince gasped and resumed working the shaft in front of him with his hand while he watched Howard with hazy eyes. It was too dim in the room to see detail but Howard imagined that Vince’s eyes were dark blue and stormy, with only a sliver of color left around his dilated pupils.

 

“Come here,” Howard breathed, reaching for Vince with loose hands.

 

Abandoning his task for the moment, Vince came to him willingly and laid beside him, one fishnet clad leg thrown careless over his waist as he leaned forward to accept a hard kiss. It soon turned soft and languid as they calmed down slightly, breathing deeply and smiling into each kiss. Enjoying each one as if it were the first.

 

Accompanied with each wet kiss a happy groan would follow. Howard could feel Vince’s hips rocking against his own, grinding his hot erection into his side. Vince had one hand in his hair and one on his chest, caressing and groping at his tits with clever fingers. Every single sensation was both too much and not enough. He wanted more. 

 

Throwing an arm around Vince, Howard hugged him close so that Vince was almost on top of him. Vince giggled again and finally broke the barrage of kisses, but he didn’t go far. Instead he ducked down and started a line of worshipful kisses at Howard’s collarbone. Than he moved on and up where the kisses turned into sucking bites on his neck and jaw. Each time the hot wet suction pulled at his skin he gasped and clutched Vince tighter. He was sure there would be a dozen or so red marks later but he didn’t care. He wanted them on his skin, he wanted to look at them later and remember this. 

 

Slipping back to his side, Vince nuzzled close and latched on to the skin right below his ear. Howard squeezed his eyes shut at the intense pleasure that coursed down his spine and pooled in his gut, making his neglected member twitch and throb. As if reading his body perfectly, Vince snuck a hand down to wrap around him once again. He was leaking steadily it seemed because Vince’s hand stroked him easily and smoothly. His grip was tighter, steadier and Howard strained towards completion. The sensation was way more extreme than when he did it himself.  

 

“Oh, god V-Vince,” he panted, hips rocking with the motions. He couldn’t concentrate on just one feeling. The way Vince’s fingers felt in his hair. The tingles of electricity rushing over his skin whenever Vince’s lips or tongue touched his heated skin. The huffs and sighs that went directly in his ear. The wet sound of Vince’s breath. It all combined with the delicious feeling of Vince’s purposeful strokes to send him barreling towards a climax. He was just on the edge, about to fall over.

 

“Ah, you gonna cum O’ward?” Vince gasped into his ear. “I want you to cum,” he pleaded just like in the video and with that Howard fell with a loud groan of pleasure, it echoed in the quiet room and Vince was giggling again as he slowed his movements until he came to a stop with a content sigh. “That was fun.”  

 

Howard could only agree as he felt fatigue creep over him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos make the world go around ;)


	5. La petite mort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the climatic end in all its smutty glory. Enjoy the show ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally its over, its been a fun odd ride and I hope this meets peoples expectations.

 

Howard struggled to pull himself from the treacle-like embrace of sleep. It proved difficult to do. The musky smell of sex and sweat combined with beauty products and Vince’s unique scent invaded his senses every time he inhaled. The bed under him was soft and comfortably warm. Why was Vince’s bed nicer than his own? 

 

Vince was no longer by his side. The younger man had left the bed with the promise that he would return and a demand that Howard not move. No problem there Howard thought with a lazy grin. He still felt tingly, but his limbs felt heavy and numb. Moving seemed like a hassle so he didn’t. The only thing he did was breath deeply -inhaling the cocktail of scents- and feel the sweat and saliva cool on his body. It must have been the most relaxed he ever felt.

 

He could hear movement from the other side of the room. Shuffling and little snatches of words that refused to filter correctly so it all sounded like gibberish. Something smallish hit the mattress with a thump followed by Vince himself. He didn’t protest when Vince climbed up and straddled his hips. Howard couldn’t stop the groan that escaped him when he felt Vince’s bare bottom make contact with his groin and thighs. His spent member twitched with interest as Vince wiggled on top of him. 

 

“That was amazing you know,” Vince stated as he leant forward to run deft hands all over Howard’s torso the way Howard knew he always wanted. “The way you just came in here like that? It was well brave. To be honest I didn’t think you were going to do it.” 

 

Howard hummed and shifted, trying to get his brain to focus. After a moment he peered up at Vince’s smiling face. “had to do somthin,” he mumbled causing Vince to giggle once more. “I saw the pornhub message that you...you…” Howard trailed off as he realized something important . Eyes widening he sat up with a start and gripped Vince’s hips tight. “The livestream! You were going to start a livestream!?” he exclaimed before peering around Vince to find the laptop closed and off now. With a frown of confusion he looked back at Vince who was biting his lip and looking only a little guilty. 

 

“I turned it off,” he explained, pushing Howard back down to the bed. “They got more then enough of a show. Didn’t need them greedy bastards to see the whole thing did we?” 

 

“it was live?” Vince nodded and rocked against him. “Who's they?” 

 

“LittleDeath’s many fans.”

 

“Anyone we know?”

 

“A few people I know,” Vince explained with a little shrug, “but they were all talking about you and your dad bod.” 

 

“Dad bod? What's that mean?”

 

“Means the public thinks your sexy let's leave it at that alright?” 

 

“Fine, what about you?”

 

“Well, I'm gonna hafta delete my account and videos. I should have before but my face wasn’t in them old videos and now that I've shown it twice I sorta need to.” 

 

“Shame that,” Howard said, softening his grip and running his hands over the still warm skin of Vince’s hips and waist. Helping him rock back and forth, pushing and pulling, trying to keep his breathing calm enough to have this conversation. His head was clearing and his body was becoming interested again.

 

“Why?” Vince asked with a small teasing smile. 

 

“If you delete the videos, I’ll never get to watch them again,” 

 

“Why watch the videos when you’ve got the real thing in-front of you?”  

 

“Hmm, that’s the thing little man,” Vince grinned down at him. “This, this isn’t a one time thing is it?” 

 

“No, course it ain’t. I’ve got you here now Howard and I’m not letting you go,” Vince replied before leaning down and pressing soft kisses -so unlike the ones from before- all over Howard’s chest, collar bone and even as far down as his stomach making him squirm and gasp. “Wanna know a secret?” Vince asked after a long moment. Shuffling slightly so that he was laying down, head pillowed on his arms, arms resting on Howard.

 

He couldn’t help a smile and shook his head, “what?”

 

“All those videos? Every single time I did one I would think about you,” Vince answered softly, watching Howard shyly. Howard stared back, unable to look away from the soft warm sky blue eyes staring back at him. Vince thought about him? Every time?

 

“E-every time?” 

 

Vince nodded and relaxed, as if finally unburdened by stress. “I thought about you a lot back then. What all this would feel like. My imagination didn’t even come close you know. The real thing was way better,” he whispered with a happier smile. Vince shifted again, moving higher so that suddenly their erections slide together with delicious friction. Almost too much friction. There was no sweat or lube for protection. Just the silky feel of skin and hair, it made Howard groan and clutch Vince close.

 

Sitting up slightly Vince moved harder against him until they were both short of breath and gasping into the space between them. Leaning down Vince kissed him soundly with a sob. Returning the kiss was difficult, Howard couldn’t seem to concentrate on kissing and moving at the same time but that was okay. The messy smear of lips and tongue was working him up almost as much as the feel of Vince’s cock against his own. 

 

Breaking the kiss Vince began trailing kisses down Howard’s throat, the other side this time. Kissing and nipping and humming happily as he worked his hips against Howard's. Sweat was beginning to appear between them as they moved now, making it easier to thrust against each other. It wasn’t even that hot in the dimly lit bedroom but Howard was burning up everywhere Vince touched. 

 

Slowing for a moment Vince gasped as he sat up once again to look down at Howard, they were both shaking with the strain of pleasure racing through them.

 

“What...what you said before. You meant it?” he asked, sounding unconvinced. 

 

For a moment Howard was confused about what Vince was referring to. He had said a lot before. It came back to him in a moment of clarity. He had in-fact asked Vince for a bumming hadn’t he? 

 

“I did sir.” 

 

“You sure?” Vince asked, running fingertips lightly over Howard’s side’s, petting and smoothing down goosebumps that appeared as sweat dried. “Cause, this IS your first time right?” he smiled warmly when Howard nodded sheepishly. “Doin that can be pretty intense your first time.” 

 

‘I’m sure,” Howard breathed heavily. Gasping each time Vince touched any part of him. It felt like tiny sparks each time. It made him jump and twitch. “How-...How many times have you…” he let the question trail off, flushing further under Vince’s gaze. 

 

“Enough,” was Vince’s simple answer as he moved off of Howard and grabbed a tube from the bed. Howard watched as the younger man moved instead to kneel on the bed between Howard’s legs, tear open a condom packet and roll it over his hard length. Howard swallowed as Vince ran soothing hands up and down Howard’s thighs with a slightly awkward laugh that was so unlike him Howard was thrown for a moment. One of them was meant to be confident in this, why was Vince acting suddenly hesitant? 

 

“Are you sure?” Howard asked with a slight smile. For some reason he couldn’t find it in him to feel embarrassed about their current position. If anything he was excited. Excited, and relaxed and very very fond of Vince right now. 

 

“Yeah! I just don’t want to hurt you,” Vince confessed, ducking his head down and uncapping the tube of lube.

 

“You -ah- won't,” Howard gasped when he felt Vince’s hand, cool and slippery with lube wrap around his cock. It felt ten times better then before and he arched into the touch.

 

Letting his eyes flutter shut Howard missed Vince’s pleased smile when he spread the lube further. A shudder raced down his spine as Vince probed him with slippery fingers. He couldn’t help the way he twitched or the startled gasped that escaped when Vince managed to sink not one but two fingers inside him. He couldn’t speak, only try to breath and relax against the intrusion. Vince had no such problems and murmured at him, attempting to soothe and relax him.      

 

“It’s good, your doing good,” he panted, resting his head against Howard’s bent knee. “Your so tight.” 

 

A loud groan bubbled up from his his throat at those words. It felt weird at first and he wasn’t sure how to react to the sensation. It didn’t hurt, just felt slightly uncomfortable. Now though, he could feel how it would grow to be good, amazing even. 

 

It didn’t take long for Vince to introduce a third finger. An even a shorter amount of time after that for him to remove them and shuffle close with a breathy laugh.

 

“Ready?” he asked quickly shoving a pillow under him and wrapping a hand around Howard’s cock, which hadn’t waned in the slightest during the preparation. Howard could only nod and lays his head back, waiting. He felt open and exposed, but with Vince’s hands on him, creating those electric tingles he found it was easy to forget what he might look like. He felt Vince widen his legs slightly to fit between them. The warmth of the other man on top of him was calming and exciting all at the same time. “O’ward look at me,” Vince whispered. With a low whine Howard did, and Vince smiled reassuringly. “Tell me if you need to stop, kay?” Howard nodded again. He wanted to close his eyes or look away but Vince held his gaze intently.

 

As Vince slowly entered him Howard gasped and fought against his bodies demand to tense up at the unfamiliar sensation. He bit his lip and writhed, barely keeping control as he clutched at the sheets under him. He desperately wanted to hold onto Vince but the younger man wasn’t in reach. 

 

“oh god, Viiince,” he whined, sounding embarrassingly fragile to his own ears. 

 

“It's okay, it's brilliant Howard. You feel so good.” Vince babbled as he planted both hands on the bed besides him and leant forward to press a hard kiss to his lips and face. Howard grabbed at him and held him close, kissing back for all he was worth. Vince was still inching his way forward until suddenly he was pressed close unable to go any further. They both sighed and shifted against each other. 

 

Howard felt full and oddly satisfied. It was incredibly good and each time Vince shifted it felt better. Amazing, it felt amazing. The fact that he felt more connected with Vince now than ever made his heart swell with emotion. For one horrible second he thought might cry. 

 

Vince must have sensed this because the next moment he was wrapping a hand around Howard’s cock again, making him keen as Vince stroked slowly and surely. Vince was was barely moving, inching in and out of him slowly so as not to cause any undue harm but Howard couldn’t stand the slow pace. 

 

“V-Vince! Move faster damn you.” He growled out, frustrated with the measured pace.

 

“Yeah?” Vince asked, a small pleased smile lighting up his face. 

 

“Yes, god please!” he replied clutching Vince close. When Vince did move, faster and with more urgency Howard grunted and arched against him. Every nerve ending was on fire as Vince thrust into him smoothly and effortlessly.  On the next thrust Vince sunk fully into him again, prompting them both to groan deeply. The next couple of thrusts after that were hard and fast causing them both to strain against the onslaught of pleasure.    
  
“Oh, oh right there!” Howard cried suddenly The head of Vince’s cock had struck something deep inside Howard. It ached and he shuddered each time it was touched. His vision was going blurry and he felt his whole body tense as that incredible sensation built inside him. He was going to cum again, and hard. He could hear Vince laughing in victory over managing to find that particular spot. 

 

Letting go of Howard’s cock, Vince nuzzled into the space between Howard’s neck and shoulder. Howard could hear his heavy breaths -loud in his ear over the rushing of his blood- as Vince worked his hips faster and faster, grunting and crying out each time he thrust in. Pounding mercifully at his prostate until his cock was leaking steadily against their stomachs. 

 

“O’ward,” Vince groaned, reaching a hand up to run over his chest and then up into his hair to grip tight. Pressing a kiss to his neck and jaw, Howard felt Vince smile against him. “Gonna make you cum untouched.” he said sounding absolutely certain of his fact. This more than anything tipped Howard over the edge once more but this time it was more intense. He was shaking, his legs and arms had turned to jelly. Every nerve, every part of him fizzled as he came apart. 

Stomach slick with his release, Vince hummed happily and thrusts twice more before jerking into him hard as he came with a loud sob. 

In the ensuing moments that followed they lay against each other, breathing heavily and barely moving. The sweat was only just starting to cool when Vince removed himself and flopped to the side with a tired laugh. Howard wasn’t exactly sure how to feel. He was inexplicably happy for one thing. Sated, relieved, and just plain happy. He smiled and looked at Vince who had snuggled close and rested his head against Howard’s shoulder. Howard knew they should move, get cleaned up, return to the real world; but he couldn’t find it in himself to do any of that just now. It felt too good to lay there and bask in the afterglow.

 

They didn’t speak, didn’t need to really. Both secrets were out in the open. In-fact more than a few secrets were Howard supposed but they could discuss that at a later date. Right now he simply wanted a nap. The shop was closed and locked and would remain that way until they returned, when ever that happened to be.    
  


He felt the siren call of sleep pulling him under. Just before he let it, he turned to look at Vince. 

 

“Why Little Death?” he asked, his voice sounding rough.

 

Vince giggled against him. 

 

“La petite mort,” he replied, sounding just as rough.  

 

“What?” Howard asked, recognizing the words to be french. 

 

“La petite mort, is the little death in french, it’s what they call an orgasm.” Vince explained with a sigh. Howard felt him slip his hand into his own hand and link their fingers together. “Go to sleep.”

 

Howard didn’t argue, but he did bring their clasped hands up and kiss Vince’s knuckles lovingly. 

  
He felt Vince smile against him before he fell asleep.                 



End file.
